User talk:Rascall
So Liz finally banned me too. Strange how she came back as soon as my suspension expired and then finished the job. Like clockwork. It's pointless trying to talk over on those forums I've come to realise. RE: Just thought i'd let you know that much of the stuff that wasn't featured in the main game will be featured in a new DLC Joe's Adventures, there will be trains, boat yards and acess to the cathouse, it will be based when Vito was in prison and Joe will be the player, there will be much more stuff that was taken out of the main game. The Tom 17:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Also there will be more cars like the Delzia. The Tom 17:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I created an account. I don't have a good english :( 2K forums are completely fascist. there's people voicing their opinions in a respectful way - and respect is still deserved, not given - yet they close, hide, ban and delete everyone who has something to say. it bothers me, even though it should not, since 2K isn't gonna see a single penny from me again. i hope our czech boys will have a future without them. InsideYours 21:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my bad english, here on Italy teach english on school seem to be not important...fortunately exist google traslator! :-) My banning from Mafia 2 official forum end on 10 of this month...mumble mumble... Behavior of 2K staff on Mafia 2 forum is totally unprofessional, such a stupid censorship is absurd.I'm 28 years old, i'm not a kid, I do not speak nonsense to say, offend someone or give stupid advice, simply i'm passionate about the game and i express my ideas and my opinions peacefully on 2K forum, but it's impossible to say anything intelligent.Everything is banned, censored, harshly replied from the moderators.I do not work in the viedogame industry, but I know how to behave with customers, and Miss Elizabeth with his staff do not understand anything about such a delicate task.Destroying their personal image in public devastate image company, and this is very serious.Video games are there to entertain people, distract, make them dream, not to make them live an endless series of expectations, excuses and trickery accompained by a related dictatorial forum.This is a game?This is a fun?People want have a fun, a lot fun to distract from his work, obligations, commitments, and post opinion on a censured forum is not fun.Where's relax?When im back from my hard work, on monday evening, when pub and disco of my city are closed, accompanied my girlfriend to her house, i want have an hour of fun, distract, not quarrel with Miss 2K Elizabeth about a post about Mafia 2... Greetings from Italy...:-) How is this the real mafia 2 wiki its a wiki about Beta Mafia II so call it that. Also many of your pages are based on the map in the Frankie Potts files which was never the real map for Mafia II it was just a map that Frankie Potts had noted notable locations down on. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Melee weapons in the demo Hi Rascall, I think you might be interested in this little discovery: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2xSxYSNfLs Yours sincerely, Tanbou 10:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC)